L'illusione e l'eterno
by Megnove
Summary: Soltanto in un'altra storia mi sono riferita al film '80, e in modo indiretto. È decisamente bruttino, con tante goffaggini fuori personaggio, e penso se ne possa fare tranquillamente a meno. Ma visto che Inertbiscuit non sembra voler continuare la sua fiction lunga a riguardo, da alcune conversazioni ho preso spunto per questa aggiustatina alla storia, che forse non sarà l'ultima.


**L'Illusione e l'Eterno**

_Non è una così gran sofferenza essere morti.  
È come andare alla deriva in un mare di stelle senza stelle… galleggiare nella luce dormendo di un sonno senza sogni…  
…o forse solo rivivendo i sogni di ciò che hai sempre desiderato senza poterlo avere… dei momenti belli della tua vita, che vorresti tenerti stretti per sempre… anche se non sono durati.  
Ma ora chi è che mi richiama alla coscienza in questo fiume scintillante? Che viene verso di me cercando di risvegliarmi alla vita?  
Ah… lo riconosco…  
…è colui… che stavo sognando._

–Sono venuto a prenderti. Se vuoi… puoi tornare in vita.  
_Gli sorrido. È meraviglioso anche solo rivederlo.  
–Allora… hai compiuto la tua missione?  
Hai sconfitto il malvagio… protetto i tuoi compagni… il tuo mondo?  
Annuisce… anche se cerca di distogliere lo sguardo come se biasimasse se stesso. C'è dell'altro che non mi dice… ma che non riuscirebbe a tenermi nascosto.  
–E… sei stato scelto tu… non lui… per implorare… per possedere… tanto potere… sapevo che avresti vinto.  
_–Sì. È proprio per questo… che ora posso riportarti indietro. In fretta… prima che il legame si esaurisca. Vieni.

_Mi tende la mano. Alle sue spalle… l'universo meraviglioso che ho lasciato. Brulicante di stelle e creature viventi…  
Eppure… non rispondo al suo gesto.  
Ne sembra stupito. Scuoto lentamente la testa.  
–Come potrei accettare un'altra vita… quando tutta la mia gente, il mio mondo… è scomparso? È più degno di una regina… rimanere qui. Con loro.  
_–Io… posso restituirti anche loro. Posso ricreare il tuo mondo. Per questo poco tempo… devo soltanto desiderarlo.  
_Scuoto ancora la testa. –Ma non sarebbe giusto. Tanti sono morti… per mano di quel mostro o di altri mostri. Perché solo a me… solo a noi dovrebbe essere concessa questa opportunità?  
_–Ma…  
–_Solo perché ti facciamo compassione?… Perché ti senti responsabile… di non averci potuto proteggere? Non devi. Non avresti potuto comunque fare nulla.  
_–Ma posso fare qualcosa ora. Ti prego… permettimi di aiutarti.  
_Sorridergli di nuovo… mi costa. Forse era meglio sognare…  
–Mi hai amato… anche se soltanto per un istante?_

_Un turbamento gli passa negli occhi. Volta la testa. Ma non può mentirmi. Non qui.  
_–Io… no.  
–_Lo sapevo. Dall'inizio.  
Sono stata sleale con te. Non ho potuto frenare i miei sentimenti… ma potevo leggere i tuoi pensieri chiaramente. Sapevo che c'era un'altra nel tuo cuore. Sapevo come mi avresti risposto… ho tentato comunque… ho sperato di farti cambiare idea. Non merito la tua compassione… mi sono comportata male.  
Male come donna… e come regina… chiedendoti di abbandonare il tuo dovere… di lasciare un amico in pericolo, degli innocenti in pericolo… lasciare il tuo mondo, altri mondi alla mercé del male… per difendere il mio. È stata una grande debolezza. Un grande egoismo.  
_–Tutti hanno il diritto di voler proteggere se stessi e coloro che amano.  
_Quanto è generoso. Come mi aspettavo. –Credo però che tu… che voi non vi comportereste in questo modo. Sbaglio?  
Mi guarda accorato._ –Questo non c'entra niente. Io…  
–_Se rinascessimo… in un altro mondo… con un altro nome… forse potrei avere una speranza che tu mi amassi?  
Lo vedo trascolorare. Sta interrogando il suo cuore. E non ha bisogno di darmi una risposta.  
Chino il capo.  
–No. Certo che no. Voi stessi non comprendete ancora… QUANTO sia profondo il vostro legame. Vi siete già cercati in cento e mille vite. Accadrà ancora… fin quando durerà il tempo. Io… la invidio molto. Per questo sono stata felice… anche solo per un istante… che tu abbia pensato a me. A proteggermi. Anche se me ne vergogno…  
Lo guardo negli occhi.  
–Non posso tornare a vivere. Sarebbe solamente una vita vuota… senza di te. Non avrebbe senso.  
_–Ma… io non posso…  
–_Il tuo legame col potere ti permette solo pochi desideri, non è vero? E io credo… che ci sia qualcosa di più importante che devi chiedere. Qualcuno di più importante da riportare indietro… perciò… non preoccuparti per me. Non sprecare questo dono per me.  
_–Posso fare l'una e l'altra cosa. Ne sono certo.  
_Sono felice anche di questo. Che insista tanto… che mi abbia un poco a cuore. Ma… non è così che deve andare.  
–Permetti a me un ultimo desiderio… dimenticati di me. Di essere venuto qui. Di avermi fatto quest'offerta…  
Dimentica tutto ciò che potrebbe rattristare la tua vita.  
E tieniti stretto quello che hai… le persone che ami… con cui desideri essere, per sempre, con tutto te stesso.  
Torna da loro._

_Mi guarda… con grande tristezza, ma deciso.  
_–Perdonami– _mormora ancora.  
E si volta. Si allontana…  
Verso la vita che è sua. Verso l'universo che è suo… lui non sa ancora quanto.  
E verso colei che lo ama molto più di quanto avrei potuto amarlo io.  
Lei è migliore di me… per quanto possa aver creduto il contrario. È stato il pensiero di lei a farlo vincere. Questa volta… mille volte. Insieme possono superare il tempo, lo spazio. Il loro amore… è ETERNO.  
Mi sono illusa. Sono stata debole. Non posso essere biasimata per questo… ma almeno… ho avuto la forza di comprenderlo. E di pagarne il prezzo…  
Io… sarò felice anche solo di continuare a sognarti. A sognare quell'attimo. Anche se non potrà mai tornare… non potrò mai averti per me.  
Addio._


End file.
